


After Glow

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [42]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Androids, Angels, Angst, Anime, Apocalypse, Canonical Character Death, Card Games, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Hope vs. Despair, Inspired by Music, Invasion, Loss, Male Antagonist, Multiple Selves, Philosophy, Robots, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Tragedy, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The breakdown of Aporia’s singular consciousness before Z-one places his body in stasis.
Relationships: Aporia & Z-ONE, Aporia/Eurea Pastel
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663





	After Glow

After Glow

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Background (canon) Aporia x Eurea.

Summary:

The breakdown of Aporia’s singular consciousness before Z-one places his body in stasis.

* * *

Aporia, Antinomy, Paradox, Z-one.

These call signs, the Four Stars of Destruction took. Scientists by occupation and desideratum studying and experimenting with the philosophical problem of man’s reckless greed.

Greed that united cataclysmic networks along Earth’s tectonic ridges. Greed that summoned the invaders. Greed that broke the world.

Everything painful for Aporia came in threes.

The three despairs that defined his life, which stabbed Klein into his heart. He’d junked the organ. Through wires and mechanization and complete rejection of ATCG, stopped being “human.” Yet the ghosts of his traumatic past and nonexistent future repeated fortissimo in his robotic present. A tornado of high rate hardship.

Losing the ones who loved him: his innocent mother and father.

Losing the one he loved: strong Eurea.

Losing anyone to love: an old man alone in the vacant city.

Three despairs, three Machine Emperors. Armies locking lasers onto victims. Momentum’s nemesis-angels cannoning grand slaughter on a global scale.

They’d be the instruments for salvation. Keep him absorbed in his mission. The grim irony of turning his loved ones’ killers on the evil Synchros.

His dying cough is brume. Triskelia retrograde. An asterisk, then cubic infinity, then zero-sum nuclei. Cores of wisdom, earth, and sky.

_Use this power, Z-one. Split my soul into three despairs, and use me as your servant!_

Three despairs. One last hope for escape aboard Trinidart Ouroboros.

In nexus he believes.

In God he trusts.


End file.
